El mejor regalo
by Arqueid
Summary: [EDXWIN] como no! las fiestas de fin de año siempre me inspiran P


**A ver... ah si, aca. Se acerca navidad -.- que emocion! da da. Bueno, no podia faltarme hacer un fic navideño, con mi pareja favorita! Honestamente, no se a ustedes, pero la Navidad no me gusta mucho -w- mejro pasemos a la historia, que esta narrada por Edward y los espacios ... son pausas**

**El mejor regalo **

Por que debía regresar de nuevo a aquel lugar?

Sabia que no debía, seguro recordaría la dura pelea que habíamos tenido el día antes de partir.

Pero mi hermano logro convencerme de todas formas!

-.-

**-hermano, por que estas con esa cara?-**

**-no es nada Alphonse-**

**-ah! estas enfadado conmigo!-**

**-no Al, solo... ah no importa, olvídalo-**

**-pero cada vez que me dices "Alphonse" estas enojado-**

**-disculpa hermano, estoy algo tenso-**

**-.-**

De nuevo el silencio reino en nuestro camino, llevaba mi pequeña maleta en mi mano derecha.

Al verla, siempre te recuerdo, siempre vuelvo con la excusa de que lo dañe, y te agradezco con una simple sonrisa, partiendo de nuevo.

**-en serio estas bien hermano?-**

**-si Al, es solo que... ah, no se, no importa-**

El pequeño hizo un ademan de suspiro **-bueno! que bien, llegaremos temprano, menos mal que el coronel nos dio descanso para este día!-**

**-este día?-**

**-no lo recuerdas?-**

**-ne, que tiene de especial, es un día como cualquiera-**

**-si serás tonto, hoy es el día en el que se celebra la víspera de Navidad-**

Me quede de nuevo en silencio. Maldición! lo habia olvidado, y no le compre nada!

**-le compraste algo a Winry, hermano?-**

**-lo olvide Al-**

Alphonse hizo un sonido de suspiro que resonó en su armadura

**-lo siento, para ti tampoco-**

**-no te preocupes hermano!!-**

**-.-**

Le sonreí, cansado. Aun portaba mi brazo y mi pierna metálicos.

Pero por un lado me alegraba, claro, si por ellos podía ver a mi Winry.

Un momento, MI Winry? desde cuando soy tan posesivo, y desde cuando pienso tanto en ella?

Me revolví los cabellos con una mano, mientras Alphonse me miraba extrañado

**-pero hermano! en serio estas bien?-**

**-si, perdona Al-**

le sonreí nervioso, nos acercábamos a la casa Rockbell.

Mi corazón latía acelerado, mi rostro se sentía rojo y una leve sonrisa inconsciente se formo en mi rostro. Lo peor de todo, es que yo no sabia porque, pero mi hermano se estaba dando cuenta.

**-ya entendí-**

**-que Al?-**

**-mmm es increíble, y me parece imposible-**

**-gracias por tu apoyo-** dije con sarcasmo

**-perdón hermano! pero siempre estas tan serio y concentrado en tus cosas, que creo que ahora que estas mas relajado-** hizo una pausa **-sientes que estas enamorado-**

Abrí los ojos sorprendido, tenia en mi rostro el rojo mas rojo.

**-no seas tonto Al! de quien podría yo ir a enamorarme!?-**

**-de Winry quizás-**

**-estas loco?! Como podría enamorarme de esa chica loca, obsesionada por las cosas mecánicas!-**

**-no lo se, tu eres el enamorado, y eres igual, solo que a tu manera, eres un loco de la alquimia-**

**-no estoy enamorado Al! cambiemos de tema ya-**

Al rió

**-de que te ríes ahora?-**

**-estas todo rojo-**

Desvié el rostro, mi hermano pequeño tenía razón.

**-que le dirás?-**

**-a quien?-**

**-no te hagas el tonto hermano!-**

Suspire, ah! odiaba que mi hermano tuviera razón!

**-esta bien Al, no se que le diré-**

**-recuerdo que pelearon muy fuerte-**

**-si-**

De nuevo, otro suspiro, otro sonrojo.

**-y ahora por que te sonrojas?-**

Reí para mis adentros, y a unos cuantos metros de la casa, me senté en el pasto.

**-recuerdas, la navidad, un año antes de que mama falleciera?-**

**-no mucho-** me llamo con una gota en la cabeza

**-ah! cierto, lo siento-**

**-no, esta bien-**

**-bueno, aquella navidad, los tres nos juntamos alrededor del árbol de navidad-**

**-y luego?-**

**-espera! tu te habías dormido, eras muy joven-**

Al se acomodo cerca de un árbol para escuchar mi relato

**-la mama de Winry te llevo al sofá, y Winry y yo salimos a jugar...-**

FLASH BACK

_-oye, Ed... -_

_-mn?-_

_-alguna vez...-_

_-que pasa?-_

_-alguna vez... eh...-_

_-quieres preguntarme algo?-_

_La niña rió, acercándose más a mí_

_-vamos, pregunta-_

_-pero... alguna vez... has besado a alguien?-_

_-claro-_

_-no ese tipo de besos-_

_-entonces... cuales?-_

_-eh... de los verdaderos-_

_-mmm- pensó con el dedo índice en su mentón -no se, tu sabes como es?-_

_-n-no-_

_-que dices si lo intentamos!- propuse animado_

_Note que Winry se sonrojo_

_-dije algo malo?-_

_-no, es solo que... si hacemos eso... tendríamos algo especial, no lo crees?-_

_-mmm, no lo se, pero... esta bien! si te beso seremos amigos toda la vida!-_

_Winry me sonrió, tomándome una mano, claro que era pequeño, el sonrojo me parecía nuevo._

_-pero como se hace?- le pregunte, en ese momento, que sabia yo!?_

_Winry pensó un momento mirando el piso, sonrojada pude notar_

_-eh?-_

_-debes... acercarte a mí-_

_La obedecí, mientras ella, levantaba su rostro y sonrojada, se acerco a mi rostro._

_No me esperaba eso, me encontró desprevenido, no me habia dado cuenta y sus labios estaban contra los míos._

_Sonrojado, me quede estático. Por un momento, moví tímidamente mis labios, pero un poco solamente._

_Nos distanciamos lentamente, pero estábamos tan distraídos que no nos dimos cuenta, los fuegos artificiales decoraban el cielo estrellado de esa hermosa noche..._

FIN FLASH BACK

**-hermano!! Hermanooo! vas a seguir contándome?!-**

Me habia distraído tanto recordando ese momento **-ah perdón, que decía?-**

**-que yo me habia dormido, luego que tu y Winry habían salido a jugar-**

**-ah cierto, eso, fin-**

**-que?!-**

**-todos vivieron felices para siempre-**

**-ah hermano! cortaste la historia! paso algo y no quieres que sepa!-**

**-no es nada Al-** reí sonrojado **-vamos ya, se nos hace tarde-**

-.-

Llegamos finalmente a la casa de nuestra amiga...

**-ya va!!-**

**-la tía Pinako!-** festejo Alphonse.

Reí suavemente...

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una anciana, de muuyy baja estatura...

**-oh! Alphonse Elric!-**

**-hola tia!-**

**-que raro! han venido!-**

**-como no!? hoy es navidad!-** la reto cariñosamente mi hermano pequeño

Suspire cansado aun

**-y tu enano?-**

**-grrrrrrrrr Pinako!-** me queje, apretando un puño.

Mi hermano y la anciana rieron...

**-pasen! no se queden allí! tenemos toda la tarde aun para los preparativos!-** nos invito la anciana

-.-

Subí a la habitación de huéspedes, me senté en la cama. Desempaque mis pocas pertenencias.

Me recosté allí un momento, pensando, sentía que olvidaba algo...

**-Edward!-** escuche la voz de tía Pinako llamarme

**-si?-**

**-llama a Winry! deben hacerme un mandado-**

Oh no! eso olvidaba! rayos, de nuevo, el maldito sonrojo.

**-me escuchaste?!-**

**-ehh... ah si! do-donde esta?-**

**-en el taller-**

**-.-**

Uff, que nervioso! pero por que?!

Bueno, me calme, me arregle la chaqueta, por que estaba asi!?

Respire hondo frente a la puerta del taller...

**-Winry yo... no... Winry perdón... no!...-** deje de practicar en voz baja, y decidí tocar la puerta...

Me arrepentí por un momento, recordé aquel inocente beso. **-pero... fue hace tiempo! no creo que lo recuerde!-**

Me pare firme de nuevo, levante mi mano, cerrándola en un puño, y golpetee dos veces...

**-ya voy!-**

Me sonroje al escuchar su voz, habia cambiado un poco...

**-Edward...-** murmuro al verme allí.

No estoy seguro, pero creo que tenia cara de idiota, estaba embobado en su rostro.

Me sonrió un segundo, pero luego volvió a su postura orgullosa

**-ah no! otra vez rompiste el automail!-**

**-n-no-** corregí** -lo siento, Al y yo vinimos de visita, es víspera de navidad no?-**

Me miro como si no creyera mis palabras, pero dejo salir un suspiro **-esta bien, que quieres?-**

**-be... es decir! la tiamemandoallamarte!-** habia querido decir...? besarte?! Corregí casi sin respirar

**-de acuerdo-** me miro con una ceja levantada. Salio del taller, y yo la seguí a la casa...

-.-

**-...bueno, eso es todo, aquí tienen, ah! compren fuegos artificiales-**

La tía nos guiño un ojo, dándonos dicha lista y el dinero.

-.-

**-como has estado?-**

**-bien tu?-**

**-b-bien, y el trabajo?-**

**-bien, el tuyo?-**

Guarde silencio, si, seguía enojada conmigo

**-Winry yo...-**

**-llegamos-**

Habíamos llegado a la feria del pueblo...

-.-

**-que mas?-**

**-manzanas-**

Otro suspiro, que fría, bueno, creo que me lo tengo merecido, honestamente, ni recuerdo porque habíamos peleado! intentaba, pero no lograba recordarlo.

**-Edward-** me llamo

**-que? lo siento-** me disculpe por distraído

**-ve a comprar lo ultimo, iré a casa antes-** me corto, dejándome el dinero restante.

Me sentía... mal, por decirlo de alguna manera, y seguía sin poder recordar la pelea!

Compre los fuegos artificiales, los metí en una bolsa, y emprendí camino con Den a mi lado.

-.-

-**hermano! me habías preocupado, por que no llegabas?-** me recibió Al

**-lo siento Al, algunas personas me saludaron...-**

**-oye, que le pasa a Winry? que le dijiste?-** me sermoneo

**-y yo que voy a saber? a penas hablamos-**

Al me miro con cierto reproche.

**-que? en serio, a penas me dirigió la palabra-**

Al me apoyo una mano en el hombro **-hoy es navidad, trata de arreglarlo-**

Le sonreí, en ese pequeño gesto de mi hermanito, sentí que me daba fuerzas.

-.-

Pinako y Al se esforzaron en la cena, Winry estuvo todo el día en el taller, yo pensaba, pensaba, pero no se me ocurría nada! que podía gustarle a Winry!

Estaba sentado al lado de Den, quien jugaba con una pequeña pelota.

**-si tú supieras que le gusta...-**

Den me observo en silencio, se acercó me lamió la cara

**-oye!-**

Den me miro divertido

Y yo me sonroje **-no lo creo, un perro entendiéndome!-**

Den bufo molesto

**-solo bromeo-** reí mientras le acariciaba la cabeza...

Pero de pronto se fue corriendo

**-que perro mas raro-** murmure

-.-

Habia cerrado mis ojos, tratando de buscar algo que le gustara a mi amiga, pero... llaves? no, tenia millones...

De repente escucho un grito, y veo por la esquina de la casa, que el perro venia corriendo con una llave en la boca...

**-Den! devuélvelo!-**

Oh no, Den corría hacia mi, y detrás su dueña.

**-por favor Den devuélvelo... ahh-**

Un grito... una caída... mi rostro y el suyo muy cerca

**-y-yo... n-o... solo...-** tartamudee sonrojado, tenia a Winry sobre mi, que hermosa... un segundo... ya! el golpe me hacia delirar.

Winry igual de sonrojada, no decía nada, pero de un acto reflejo se levanto, para perseguir a Den

**-D-DEN DEVUELVEMELA!!-**

Me quedo boquiabierto, que cerca estábamos.

Volví a acomodarme en aquel árbol, mi corazón latía aceleradamente, mi sonrojo era fuerte.

-.-

**-hermano!! La cena esta lista-**

Alphonse me llamaba muy animado. Me levante sin ganas de mi lugar...

**-bueno, la primer noche en mucho tiempo, que cenamos juntos-** rió Pinako

Todos le sonreímos, y después de probar la cena, felicitamos por lo deliciosa que estaba.

-.-

**-son las 11:15!-** festejo mi hermano.

Le sonreí, mordiendo un pedazo de pastel de chocolate **-esto esta delicioso!-**

Pinako me sonrió **-oye Al, donde esta Winry?-** pregunto disimuladamente

**-eh, no lo se tía, creo que el en el techo-** siguió

Bufe, sabia que hablaban como si yo tuviera que ir a buscarla, y era que debía!

**-bueno, iré a descansar un rato-** me disculpe, levantándome.

Pinako y mi hermano se echaron miradas cómplices...

-.-

Gruñí al llegar a mi habitación temporal, sabia que debía disculparme aunque no recordara la pelea.

Trepe al balcon por la ventana, y allí me la encontré, bueno, estaba del otro lado, dándome la espalda.

No se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí, asi que aproveche, para acercarme en silencio, y sentarme a su lado.

**-linda noche-** murmure

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Suspire por décima vez en el día** -Winry... que, que te hice? tanto te daño mi estupidez?-**

**-idiota-** murmuro.

Reprimí el enojo **-lo siento-**

**-mentira, ni siquiera recuerdas lo que paso!-**

**-yo... ah! no lo recuerdo!- **rezongue.

**-lo ves?-** me reto **-tonto-**

Puse cara de perrito mojado, pero inconscientemente. Maldije entre dientes.

**-se que no debo, pero por favor! recuerdamelo!-** le rogué, acercándome un poco.

Desvió la mirada, evitándome

**-por favor, te lo ruego!-** suplique.

**-siempre... vienes por el arreglo a tu automail... y solo por eso, nunca una visita, nunca un llamado para saber como estamos...-** comenzó, sabia que sollozaba, ya que lo note en sus palabras** -te lo dije aquella noche... tu estabas furioso y dijiste que yo no te importaba en lo mas mínimo!-**

Me quede en seco, Dios! que cruel habia sido con mis palabras, seguramente habría estado muy enfadado, pero no es excusa...

**-me lastimaste mucho Edward-**

**-yo... lo siento- **me disculpe** -Estaba furioso... porque... yo... no sabia que era lo que sentía... y no encontraba respuestas-**

Winry se seco las lágrimas, aun evitándome

**-y creo que me desquite con la primera persona que pude... pero Winry... tu me importas... muchísimo... y cada vez que me voy, te extraño tanto, me haces mucha falta, me hace falta ver tu sonrisa, sentir tus llaverazos por mas masoquista que suene... sentir tu tacto, que es el único que siento realmente sobre mi piel... eres lo mas importante para mi en este mundo-** le declare, sonrojado

**-pero dijiste que no necesitabas mi amistad-** murmuro

**-ah, eso... recuerdo... una navidad... fue aquella, un año antes del fallecimiento de mi madre...-**

Me sonroje instantáneamente **-recuerdo que... sellamos nuestra amistad con algo muy fuerte... me pareció muy gracioso recordarlo hoy... que inocente éramos... pero para mi fue muy especial, porque me hace saber, que serás mi mejor amiga toda la vida...-**

Me acerque a mi amiga, aun nervioso y sonrojado **-yo... lo siento mucho, y no se que hacer para que me perdones... solo quiero decirte... que te quiero mucho y te extrañe-**

Note que sus hombros temblaban, lloraba?

**-jajajaja-**

Me quede de piedra, estaba... riéndose!

**-jaja, Ed! si te escucharas!-**

**-que?-**

**-lo siento-** me pidió riendo aun

**-oye! no te burles! u/////u** **-** la rete sonrojado

**-yo también te extrañe-** me dijo sonrojada aun.

Le sonreí **-entonces? me perdonas?-**

**-claro-** me disculpo **-aun lo recuerdas?-**

**-que cosa?-**

**-aquella navidad... el... beso-**

**-ah eso-** me sonroje desviando la mirada al cielo** -si-**

Winry me imito, apoyando su mano sobre la mía.

Nuevamente comencé a temblar y sentí mi rostro mas caliente que antes.

**-que tontito que eras!-**

**-ah Winry!-** la rete, mientras ella reía

**-fuiste muy tierno enano-**

Me le quede mirando, hasta que procese la ultima palabra **-a quien estas llamando enano!-**

**-a ti-** murmuro, besándome la mejilla

**-y-yo... eso...-**

Winry rió nuevamente

**-de que ríes?!-** la rete volviendo mi vista al cielo.

**-sigues siendo igual de inocentón-** rió mi mecánica

Reí para mis adentros **-oye-** la llame, armándome de valor **-tengo un regalo para ti-**

-para mi?- pregunto, observándome **-no deberías haberte molestado-**

**-pero quiero dártelo-** repetí

**-esta bien-** me acepto

Fingí que buscaba en mi bolsillo **-mira-** le ofrecí apretando aquel puño

**-que?-** se acerco, mientras yo aproveche y me acerque a su rostro.

**-esto...-** y termine con la distancia, como aquella inocente noche de navidad.

Me quede viéndola, admirando su hermoso rostro, el profundo azul de sus ojos, su mano calida sobre mi fría palma de automail. Sus labios, conservaban la suavidad de aquella vez, su respiración, era agitada como la mía, su sonrojo, me pareció lo mas tierno que jamás haya visto en toda mi vida. Note que habia cerrado sus ojos, la imite, profundizando aquel encuentro.

Comencé, a recorrer su brazo con mi automail, y mi brazo humano se unió, asi abrazándola contra mi pecho. Un estallo nos separo del susto

Winry vio el resultado de aquel estruendo, colores y mas colores pintaban la noche estrellada.

**-feliz Navidad Ed-**

**-feliz Navidad Winry-**

Me miro con infinita ternura, besando nuevamente mi mejilla

**-te quedas conmigo?-**

No podía creerlo, ni yo me creía haber dicho tal cosa, sabiendo las consecuencia, pero en ese momento nada me importo.

Winry me miro llena de dudas y miedos, pero aun asi, luego sin dudarlo, asintió con la cabeza, apoyándola en mi hombro.

Alphonse y la tía Pinako, nos miraban muy alegres (sin mencionar que aunque Al no pudiera expresarlo físicamente, se notaba) mientras yo con un sonrojo, les devolvía la sonrisa.

Que hermosa noche, una noche de Navidad.

**Chan chan The End **


End file.
